


The Bakery-13

by hellostarlight20



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Bakery, Drabble, F/M, Nine as a baker, Romance, Rose as a firewoman, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellostarlight20/pseuds/hellostarlight20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every day is smooth in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bakery-13

“Doctor!”

Rose didn’t touch him, didn’t wake him. He thrashed and tossed, caught in a nightmare. She flicked on the light and called his name again.

He shot up, fingers locked on the blanket, eyes wide and unseeing.

“Doctor,” she whispered.

Body stiff, he jerked round, blinked. It took him a moment, but she watched recognition ease along his face.

“Rose.”

Before she knew it, he gathered her close, head pillowed on her chest. She ran her fingers over his scalp, down his back, up again. Felt him relax into her embrace, his breathing slow.

“I’m here, Doctor. I’m here.”


End file.
